hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Coin
Lucky Coin is a Gambler skill that grants the user a random buff.Episode 48 Other variations of the Lucky Coin skill include [[Golden Lucky Coin|'Golden Lucky Coin']] and [[Dark Coin|'Dark Coin']]. 'Hardcore Leveling Warrior imbued a necklace with his Lucky Coin skill and gave it to 'Sora as a gift. The Lucky Coin skill is also a prerequisite for Lucky Three! Three Cards. Overview If the coin lands on heads, it gives the user a buff. If it lands on tails then there is either no effect, a debuff to the user or it buffs the opponents. It can be used by a party member as Hardcore Leveling Warrior was able to give it to Dark during the Subjugation Round of the Combat TournamentEpisode 41 and Demon was able to give it to Light during the PvP Round.[[Episode 134|'Episode 134']] As it turns out, its the active skill of the gambler class. If the user guess which side the coin will land, they can raise lose various stats. The success rate and the skill is without a doubt a gamble. Although Luck is the main component that determines the outcome of the skill, the risk of failure outweighed everything else so most gamblers don't use the skill. HCLW became the best out there with this skill due to his personal attribute of 'Absolute Luck', but demon gained the blessings of the God of Blessings so he became just as lucky. Ten consecutive lucky coin buffs allowed Light's mana to exceed 9999 and go beyond the limits of a human thus becoming a transcendent being. Requirements *The level restriction for Lucky Coin is Level 30.Episode 13 *Leveling up allows Hardcore Leveling Warrior to use more Lucky coins at the same time. He had 5 Lucky coins during the Siege Round.Episode 84 *He was seen with 7 Lucky coins at the same time when he was The #1 Ranker.Episode 85 Effect * A random buff is given when the coin lands on Heads. * Buffs range from an increase in strength, Intelligence, agility, Speed, skill success rate % and giving access to Lucky Three! Three Cards. * If the coin lands on tails there might be no effect, a debuff to the user or a buff to the enemies. * The more Lucky coins that are used, the more buffs can be used but they run out in acccordance witrh how many coins where used. For example, Hardcorer Leveling Warrior used three Lucky Coins at the same time but the Buffs wore out three times faster.Episode 84 * It appears that the more Lucky Coins used at the same time, the more Hardcore Leveling Warrior's body glows. Usage History Two Years Ago Two years ago, during the early days of Lucid Adventure, the #88 Ranked HCLW got Heads on the Lucky Coin whilst facing the #3 Ranked Master Swordsman. The effects where not specifically stated.Episode 51 During the Zara Guild's infiltration of Castle Dandan, Hardcore Leveling Warrior got Heads on the Lucky Coin and his speed was doubled, allowing him to defeat Radish Kimchi.Episode 57 During the Zara Guild's infiltration of Cobalt Castle, HCLW got Heads on the Lucky Coin and this increased his defense and strength drastically to the point he was able to take a powerful blow from the Cobalt Golem without getting squashed.Episode 55 He then used it again, getting Heads. This gave him to Lucky Three! Three Cards, allowing him to use Immortal Barrier, Water Needle and Freeze to defeat the Cobalt Golem. One Year Ago Hardcore Leveling Warrior used the Golden Lucky Coin when during his suppression of the Nightmare attack on Ideizeu. The effect was not shown. Plot Leaf Dungeon After clearing the Level 30 restriction of Lucky Coin on the fifth floor of the Leaf Dungeon, Hardcore Leveling Warrior got Heads and his attack power increased enough for him to defeat Deer Man in one sword slash.Episode 13 On the twelfth floor of Leaf Dungeon, Hardcore Leveling Warrior got Tails on the lucky coin whilst facing Player Eater. There was no effect.Episode 18 Hardcore Leveling Warrior got Heads on the 19th floor of Leaf Dungeon, increasing his spell power and allowing him to use the High Tier Spell, Hell Fire, to destroy The Corrupted Spirit of Grasses' materialised enemies.Episode 19 On the 19th floor of Leaf Dungeon, Hardcore Leveling Warrior opened the Hidden Gate window and got Heads on the Lucky Coin. This increased his strength and regeneration by 77 times, allowing him to defeat Player Eater with a Moonlight Slash.Episode 21 The Combat Tournament - Subjugation Round During the Subjugation Round, HCLW lent Dark his Lucky Coin. Dark rolled Heads, making the rate of success for all Dark's skills 100% temporarily. He used Rewind on HCLW before being killed by Rigos. This gave Hardcore Levleing Warrior his former #3 Ranked abilities for 6 minutes.Episode 41 After getting his #3 Ranked powers back thanks to Dark's Rewind skill during the Subjugation Round Hardcore Leveling Warrior got Heads on Golden Lucky CoinEpisode 42, giving him access to Lucky Three! Three Cards. He was able to use Choco Bibi's Teleport, Lime's Healing Drops and Light's Chain Holy Light, aiding him in ultimately defeating the Nightamrized Rigos.Episode 43 Hardcore Leveling Warrior rolled Heads on the Lucky Coin, allowing him to get 100% Accuracy on J.R.I.R Crush he used on the fake Umai. HCLW rolled Heads on a Dark Coin, enabling him to achieve 50% Nightmarization to face Zero.Episode 49 Pooh Upooh's Request Quest During Pooh Upooh's Request Quest, HCLW rolled Heads on the Lucky Coin and had his strength doubled, enabling him to equip The Sword of Honor.Episode 61 En Route to Cobalt Castle After encountering Zombies outside Cobalt Castle, Hardcore Leveling Warrior rolled Tails and as a result of the failure, the Lucky Coin gave the enemies buffs, making them stronger.Episode 62 The Combat Tournament - Siege Round HCLW was able to summon two Lucky Coins at the same time at Level 1 when facing Fengxian. got Heads on the Lucky Coin enabling him to use the Dodge skill to avoid a strike from Fengxian's scythe.Episode 79 He then used the second Lucky Coin and rolled Heads, increasing his Intelligence, which in turn increased his max mana significantly. This enabled him to equip the Royal Cobalt Blade and An Apprentice Magician's Hat and enter Swordmage Mode. After getting his level increased during the Siege Round, Hardcore Leveling Warrior was able to use five Lucky Coins at the same time. He rolled Heads on three Lucky Coins consecutively, increasing his strength, defence and speed significantly to a point that he was able to match a Heroized Fengxian blow for blow for a very short period of time.He then rolled Heads on his last two Lucky coins which greatly increased his intelligence x2, enabling him to execute Lacerate on Fengxian, killing him in the process.Episode 86 Image Gallery Lucky coin 2.jpg|The Heads side of the Lucky Coin Lucky Coin 7 Episode 18.jpg|The Tails side of the Lucky Coin (Episode 18) Lucky Coin 10.jpg|'Lucky Coin Skill as seen on HCLW's Skills Window (Episode 13)' HCLW Heaser1.jpg|'Hardcore Leveling Warrior with 7 Lucky Coins when he was the #1 Ranker (Episode 85)' Lucky Coin 7.jpg|'Dark using the Lucky Coin (Episode 41)' Lucky Coin13.jpg|Episode 62 Lucky Coin Necklace2.jpg|A necklace imbued with HCLW's Lucky Coin skill (Episode 74) Lucky Coin 12.jpg|HCLW with two Lucky Coins at the same time during the start of his Siege Round match (Episode 79) Lucky Coin 5.jpg|'HCLW with 5 Lucky Coins (Episode 85)' Lucky Coin 6.jpg|'HCLW using 3 Lucky coins consecutively (Episode 84)' HCLW with 3 Lucky Coin Buffs2.jpg|HCLW after using three Lucky Coins consecutively (Episode 84) HCLW Fengxian LuckyCoin1.jpg|HCLW matching a Heroized Fengxian for a short period of time after using three Lucky Coins (Episode 84) Lucky Coin 11.jpg|HCLW using two Lucky Coins consecutively (Episode 86) Lucky Coin PvP Round.jpg Lucky Coin 13.jpg Demon's Lucky Coin.jpg Demon with a Lucky Coin.jpg Light with a Lucky Coin.jpg Light using 10 Lucky Coins.jpg Goblin's Slot Machine with Lucky Coin.jpg Goblin's Slot Machine Jackpot.jpg Notes & Trivia References Category:Skills Category:Gambler Skills